Slytherins heir
by Holbrad
Summary: The scar left on Harry's head was more than just a dark mark... It contained a small fraction of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and within was held Slytherins bloodline.
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter was the chosen one, the savoir of the wizarding world and so much more but harry didn't even know of magic let alone the great role he would play in shaping the new wizarding world. His whole world changed that fateful night of his seventh birthday the night when he learned that everything he thought he knew was a lie all because of one thing one thing to all muggles was unimportant but to

wizards it was the strongest type of magic there was and will ever be the one form of magic that can do anything.

Blood

Blood five letters that to muggles just keeps the body alive but to wizards blood was powerful it could be used for great evil but great things indeed its use's were almost without limit to those how have mastered the art. Salazar Slytherin the greatest blood soccer he was great so great in fact others soon became jealous of his power one such person was Godric Gryffindor he was jealous of Salazar's power and wealth and how everyone worshiped the very ground he walked on. So Godric convinced the other two founder Rowena Rravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff that Salazar was evil and dark magic was slowly corrupting him Rowena couldn't stand to see the one she loved slowly lose himself in front of her eyes and Helga couldn't resist helping people so they were slowly warped into thinking they were helping him it took many years to accomplish this but he did it.

Godric and the two other founder walked into the great hall Rowena eyes were pink and puffy from crying for what she must do for the greater good "is there something wrong Rowena" Salazar asked with concern evident in his voice "im sorry Rowena but we must do this for the greater good" said Godric to her "he's right Rowena the real Salazar slytherin was lost a long time ago this isn't him the dark magic has taken over him he can't be brought back to the side of good we must end him it's what he would have wanted" said Helga. Rowena didn't protest for Salazar she nodded deject and started sobbing like a woman who had lost everything because she had she had lost the only man she ever loved to dark magic. Salazar knew he had lost he only had one option left retreat "know this my friends my heir shall return and bring order to this chaos" after he had said this he disappeared like black mist caught in the wind.

Suddenly harry jerked upward in his bed panting with cold sweat dripping off of him _it was so real_ he thought "_that's because it was young Harry"_ another voice hissed inside his head

as soon as Harry heard this voice he looked around the dimly lit corner under the stairs_ "Harry you won't find me there"_ the voice hissed again "then where are you?" Harry asked out loud "_where is my voice coming from _" "_inside my head_" harry answered in shock.

"_Very good the fist time people hear me they think there insane" _the voice hissed again

"_I can't imagine why" _Harry said sarcastically

"_but how is this possible?" _Harry questioned the voice in his head

"_magic" _he answered cryptically

"_what? But.. but.. magic doesn't excised" _he answered half heartedly not even believing what he said

" _oh no then how do you explain all the strange things that have happened to you " _Harry knew exactly what he was talking about he could remember when his aunt petunia cut off all of his hair but over night it all grew back then there was the time when Dudley and his gang were chasseing him and all he wanted to do was get away from them then he suddenly somehow ended up on the roof of his school

"_you see Harry you are a wizard and a very strong one indeed" _the voice hissed into his mind but all Harry could think of is how right it sounded and it accounted for all of the strange things happening.

"_I believe you but who exactly are you?" _Harry asked slightly fearing the reply

"_you know who I am just think about it Harry?" _harry did think about it the voice it seemed so familiar that's when the realisation hit him off whom he'd bee talking too

"_Lord slytherin it's an oner to talk to you" _Harry said his voice full of respect and admiration

"_please I don't require such formalities especially from my heir"_

"_heir?" _Harry asked surprised

"_yes you are my heir the heir of Slytherin" _he said as if explaining things to a small child which in fact he was but Harry was a genius for his age

"_am I related to you Salazar?_" Harry asked curiously

"_no child you are not the reason you are my heir is because you have all the qualities I value you are cunning, ambitious, intelligent and you use any means necessary to reach your goals?" _to say Harry was speechless would be an understatement he had never received any praise in his in short life

"_but surly others must have the same quality's that I have Salazar" _harry said with a hint of disappointment in his tone

"_your right harry others do have the same quality's but very few people have all of those quality's , now on to more important matters we have to do something about those filthy muggles relatives of yours"_ Salazar said angrily

"_Salazar what's a muggle?" _harry asked curiously when harry asked that question Salazar started chuckling

"_a muggle is a non-magical person they are below wizards like ourselves"_ harry looked confused by this news

"_but Salazar surly muggles could kill us with there guns and bombs" _harry asked distressed at how Salazar could be so calm imagine if they found out about us they'd kill us

"h_arry the reason I am so calm is that muggles can't hurt us with their weapons or anything else non-magical see when wizard discover there magic it grows stronger and creates sort of a shield say if a muggle shot a gun a wizard the bullet would just stop in mid air that applies for all non-magical things" _said Salazar in a lector like tone

"_so that means that my relatives can't hurt me but I can hurt them"_ harry asked with pure glee at the thought of torturing and killing them for what they had done to him

"_harry I don't recommend killing them yet"_ Salazar said in a sharp tone

"_why not_" harry yelled into his head furiously "_because_ _your relatives_ _are already know about magic and are very fearful and fear makes people very easy to manipulate something you would have to gain with someone else" _harry thought about this Salazar was right and plus he could always kill the dersllys later

"_ok but how do I get them to fear me?" _harry asked Salazar "you had better figure out how you have got ten minutes before your uncle comes down the stairs" 


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own harry potter **

**Thank you for all of the favourite adds I got and the review I got from ****LilDevyl it was good advice and has hopefully made the story better tell me what you think of it thanks for reading **

Vernon dursley was a big man very much resembling a walrus in his size he prided him self and his family being as normal as possible that's why he and his family try to hide his nephew freakishness that little good for nothing freak that's bent on ruining his family with his freakishness, no that not going to happen Vernon would beat the freakishness out of him if the that little good for nothing dose any more of that freak stuff again.

Meanwhile Harry was sat at the kitchen table with his feet up patiently waiting for his uncle to come down, he had the perfect way to scare his uncle that's when he heard a sound like an elephant plodding down the stairs to any one who didn't live here that's what they probably fought it was but Harry knew it was his uncle Vernon coming down the stairs when he got into hallway he banged on the cupboard under the stairs and yelled "get up freak!" Vernon then walked to the kitchen door it swung open and his uncles gaze connected with his almost as soon as that happened face turned a purple them a dark shade of red with his anger.

"Get out of my kitchen now freak or else!" Vernon bellowed furiously at his nephew

"Or else what dearest uncle" Harry asked in a completely calm tone which made his uncle even angrier

His uncle looked stumped then his eyes lit up as inspiration hit him

"Or no food for a week" Vernon replied confidently with a huge smirk plastered on his face

Harry yawned and waved his hand at the table and a full English breakfast appeared at the table right in front of his uncle's eyes at first Vernon was speechless but it soon turned to anger.

"How dare you use that freak stuff in my home!" Vernon bellowed and lunged at harry but his uncle froze in mid-lunge just a few centimetres from grabbing Harry who had a amused smirk on his face they just stayed there for a few seconds neither moving but both for different reasons Harry reason was that he quiet enjoyed watching his uncle being so helpless Vernon on the other hand quiet simply couldn't move at all only breath.

Harry was the first and only one capable of breaking the silence "Now uncle I thought you would have learned not to mess with a wizard maybe I need to teach you and your family a lesson in respect" Harry said calmly which made Vernon all the more scared

If Vernon could move or talk he would be pleading to the boy not to hurt him or his family "I will hurt you and your family if you continue to treat me badly understand so no more chores if you want something done do it yourself or get Dudley to do it not me and last of all I want to be left alone in my room understand" after Harry was done making his list of demands he waved his hand and his uncle unfroze and crashed to the floor

Vernon nodded quickly to afraid of his nephew to even speak.

"Good ill be in my room" he said walking to the cupboard under the stairs and opening the door and going in

"_Well that when well" _Salazar voice hissed into Harry mind

"I _thought so to Salazar_" he said chuckling at the memoire of Vernon's scared face

After they stopped laughing he asked Salazar "_we really need to get a bigger room" _

"_Don't you mean you need a bigger room I've got plenty of room up here it's a bit dusty but it will have to do_" he said

"_Fine if you won't help I will do it myself then_" Harry told Salazar he then tried to wandlessly and wordlessly make the room bigger for around about ten minutes. "Why isn't this working" he whispered to himself angrily "_because dear Harry some spells require speech or a wand or both or you are just simply to young to perform them wandlessly try this incantation __liel__ā__ks __and it should work" _Salazar informedHarry

"_Thank you Salazar" _Harry said before getting ready to cast the spell

"_liel__ā__ks" _Harry said firmly then suddenly a white wave of magic erupted from him flowing over the bed and walls pushing them all back effectively making the room bigger if only a by few centimetres " _liel__ā__ks" _He said in the same firm tone as before and aging the white wave of magic washed over the room and crashing into it forcing it back more than last time this continued until the cupboard under the stairs was the was now the biggest room in the house and Harry was lying in the corner of the massive room gasping for breath. Harry felt as if he had run one lap around the earth it felt as if he had no energy left that's when it happen there was a red flash from outside the room that shone through the grates on the door and there was the sound of an explosion and the front door getting blown off it's hinges.

**Dum dum dum who could be there any guesses? Please review**

**Don't want to review **

**Well then "crucio!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts and if there's something wrong with the story please point it out **

**I don't own harry potter and make no profit from this**

there was a red flash from outside the room that shone through the grates on the door and there the sound of an explosion and the front door getting blown off it's hinges.

After the explosion there was silence for a few seconds, before it was broken by the sound of hurried foot steps echoing in the hall until they stopped right outside the door to Harry's room Harry couldn't make out who they were through the grate because they had there hood up. The door knob rattled a few times but the door wouldn't open then there was another flash like the last one but smaller then Harry heard the door unlock.

At that precise moment the door was opening all Harry could think was how much he wished he wouldn't be noticed by these people who he knew nothing about the only things he did know were that these people were not common burgles but were wizards Harry could sense there magic from the corner where he was lay.

Then with a bang his door was thrown open with a kick by the person standing in his door way was not what he was expecting, the one that kicked in his doorway was wearing a purple cloak that obscured his face there were four others behind him there three of them were wearing the exact same kind of cloak which Harry assumed must be some kind of uniform, the last person Harry would describe as looking like the prime minister even though harry had never actually seen what the prime minister looked like he had heard a lot about him and this guy sounded a lot like the prime minister grey hair old and wears expensive clothes.

The man in the doorway was looking around the room very confused as if looking for something that wasn't there.

Then he shouted over his shoulder to the other four people "the boy's not here minister the death eater must have got to him before us"

With that said the grey haired man they called the minister looked very troubled "we must find the boy call for Alastor immediately" the cloaked figure nearest the door disappeared with a crack.

"Minister what are we going to do if we can't find the boy" one of the other cloaked figures who's voice was distinctly female "don't worry the boy will be found Alastor always finds who he's looking for"

Almost as soon as the minister had finished reassuring the cloaked figure there were three loud cracks indicating more people had arrived.

The three new arrivals quickly stepped into Harry's view they was the cloaked figure from before and two new people one was a young woman who was tall and had high cheek bones and brown hair and looked like a pollution while the other was a middle aged man with dirty blonde hair and scruffy looking trench coat but what was most unusual about him was that one of his of his legs from the knee down wooden and part of his nose was missing , yes that was unusual but it was his eyes or should I say eye that was frightening one was a small normal eye the other was a different story it was a vivid electric blue and was moving around independently.

"Well what did you call me here for fudge I was retired" he asked irritably "I wouldn't off called you out of retirement if it wasn't important Alastor"

The mister then leaned forwards and whispered a few words into Alastors ear

Instead of saying something he just pushed past the minister and looked into the cupboard under the stairs but instead of looking in it Alastor was looking though it and all the magic in the cupboard. All most as soon as Alastor looked into the cupboard with his magical eye he saw past harry magic that was hiding.

As soon as Alastor saw the boy hiding there he raised his wand and called out "_finite incantatem" _as soon as he called out those words a flash of weak red light filled the room as soon as the light reached Harry became visible.

**Thank you for reading and what's going to happen to harry? **

**Oh yeah I forgot **

"**imperio" **

"**You will review"**

"**I mean right now not latter" **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading and sorry for being such a long time to update I was finding a beta for this story so now if there's a spelling mistake blame my beta he's a good friend of mine so hopefully there is less spelling and grammar mistakes **

"_finite incantatem" _as soon as he called out those words a flash of weak red light filled the room and as soon as the light reached Harry he became visible.

Harry was deciding what to do he could (A) run for his life or (B) fight for his life or (C) see what these people want and hope for the best. Personally he didn't like his chance ether way he could try and run but there were seven of them who were all adults and faster than himself plus they were blocking the exit , fighting would probably be as bad as running even thou he had Salazar's help he would still probably die there were seven of them and they were wizards as well and all of them apart from the Minister had a lot more magic than him so that left plan (C) he was almost tempted to go with the other two than plan (C) , he hated not being in control and that's exactly what plan (C) did take away his control but if he didn't use plan (C) he would likely die.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked in the coldest voice he could muster but it seemed to have little effect on Alastor who was looking at Harry with a critical eye as if trying to determine who this boy was.

As they were having there stare of the woman Harry had saw was looking in the room as she saw harry at first she was shocked but it soon turned to anger and she left the room quickly Harry wonder why seeing him made her so angry he was sure he had never met the woman before so why did she hate him?

Harry was so caught up in his musings that he missed the woman and the five who were in the hall enter. Harry was brought out of his musings by the woman starting to speak to the minister "Cornelius you could have gave the boy a heart attack with you barging in here like a buffoon and all because the boy has done some accidental magic"

The minister just looked at her like she was crazy for a few seconds before speaking "miss bones the _liel__ā__ks _spell is definitely not accidental magic" the minister said gesturing to the walls around them.

The woman who Harry found out was called miss bones looked at the walls in confusion then she said "Minister you can't seriously think that a boy of seven even if it is the boy who lived could cast the _liel__ā__ks _spell and where would he even learn the spell?"

After miss bones had said this all the eyes in room were focused on Harry said boy was panicking he knew he shouldn't tell them he was the heir of slytherin , no he knew instinctively that telling them would only lead to bad things so what should he do, he couldn't stand the idea of acting Dum he already had enough of that at school where he had to act Dum because according to his relatives if he was smarter than cousin Dudley he must of cheated and as such would get a punishment like no food for a week. So what could sound believable enough for him to say without revealing he was the Heir of slytherin?

**Sorry for it being so short I've got trouble with my computer**


End file.
